This invention relates to grinders, particularly to external grinders, and more particularly to cylindrical grinders. Still more particularly, the invention pertains to a grinding machine capable of automatically grinding and reconditioning the pair of rolls of a rolling mill, with provisions for accepting the pair of rolls combined in proper positional relationship through their bearing assemblies, separating the rolls from each other and, after grinding, reassembling the rolls into the original positional relationship.
Being subject to uneven wear, the rolls of a rolling mill need reconditioning by grinding at regular intervals of time. The conventional practice, long practiced in the rolling industry, has been to remove the rolls from the machine together with the pair of bearing assemblies at both ends of each roll, then to remove the bearing assemblies from the rolls. Each roll has been ground by having its pair of journals rotatably placed on the rests of the grinder. The bearing assemblies have been reinstalled on the roll journals upon completion of the grinding.
The applicant is aware of some advanced grinders that have been recently developed to preclude the trouble of removing and remounting the bearing assemblies of each roll for each grinding operation. Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-15259 represents an example of such advanced roll grinders. This prior art apparatus includes roll supports capable of holding a pair of rolls, each complete with the pair of bearing assemblies, in either a horizontal or a vertical position. The pair of rolls can be ground simultaneously. However, because of this very capability of simultaneously grinding a pair of rolls, the support means therefore must of necessity be inconveniently bulky in size. An additional drawback is that it demands considerable power for actuating the means for pivoting the rolls on the support means, and the clamps for engaging the bearing assemblies.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-84856 discloses another apparatus capable of grinding rolls with the bearing assemblies thereon. An objection to this known apparatus is the difficulty of automation because of the fact that the rolls must be craned between the rolling mill and their swivel supports forming parts of the grinder.